The present invention relates to home telephone accessary and more specifically to an accessary that turns on a green light and a buzzer when the home phone line is open, and a red light when the line is in use. This invention is useful especially for those who share one telephone line with many other people. Many families in the United States have more than one telephone but use only one telephone line (or number). This sometime causes frustration in phone usage particularly when the family has teenagers. In general, teenagers use telephone more often and longer time. In addition, they want privacy in their phone conversation and dislike parent's phone interference as often parents do pick up the phone and listen to the conversation to find out whether the phone line is in use or not. This invention eliminates the need for parents to pick up the phone and listen to the phone conversation.